


Oxycontin Genocide, Adolescent Suicide

by DiscoCritic



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Dangerverse, Gen, Poems, Poetry, Words, Writing, i try but i still suck at it, shit what am i supposed to tag this as
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscoCritic/pseuds/DiscoCritic
Summary: a collection of poems loosely based off of the dangerverse. some will be character-specific, others are just inspired by the vague concept of the world.others are easy ways for me to write a scene without actually describing it because i'm lazy.





	1. a single stone, thrown

a single stone, thrown,

skips down the endless freeway we call home

the blackbird sighs, your mother cries,

we won’t be back inside tonight

sold your soul and went on a run

traded in your heart for a gun

it’s a war for one, and we’re feeling the stun

paint splashes, life flashes

nothing more than a bottle of rum

shine up your life, bury that knife

it’s quite a sacrifice, that fashion

pick one, save your rations

a universe’s slice of pie

on your tongue i taste the lies

messy hair tangled and hands stained with color

stand still and out into the abyss you holler

we’re really not fine

once again it’s that wild time

cafe latte with a side of depression

that feeling of introspection

fuck, it’s back again

that glitter’s gone with all your strength

listen to each wavelength

i’ll carry you home tonight, baby

the stars aren't dead

desert bleeds glamour red

this is me

we’re so fuckin’ free


	2. metallic lips, tattooed hips

1, 2, get up!

x-rays glow on gold-studded belts

while the rest of the world sips cola and shudders!

metallic lips, tattooed hips

just another party in the valleys of death

are we all young immortals stuck in an everlasting time warp?

salt-crusted helmets left abandoned in a shark-infested pool

too much, too much!

inject neon into your veins,

shave your head and keep on shooting!

nobody’s dead forever

our souls shimmy to the beat of silence

glitter frosts the edge of the earth

your gender discarded in a pile of rat bones on a cold night

take a walk tomorrow and lose your crew

and your mind!

lightning flashes and,

we’re somewhere else!

where little white pills don’t command your every breath

and scorpions dance freely on that shrunken thing you call a heart

drugs make you float

but the stereo’s all you need

ritalin rats, medicinal cats

ARE WE ALL ALONE OUT HERE?

a feather flutters to your feet in response

sleep soundly, child, on the fingernail of buddha

and wait for the polish to dry

firecrackers on diamond tears!

god shakes his head

whose life really matters?

scorched hands and cactus skin

the scent of leather fills your nostrils

gasoline pumped up with toothpicks from 1981

crush your cigarette and look up!

and hide, we’re out of helium

kiss your lover goodbye and ingest the volume

tonight, the new moon rises

and we will too!


	3. tick-tock on the big clock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title is a lyric taken from palaye royale's song "love the void".

raindrops like goddamn crystals on your eyelids

it's too cold out here

call your father and ask for mercy, mercy, mercy

everything's in pieces and nothing is real

are you?????

am I????

what's become of our hopeless faith

faithless hope

TIME to GO, the static is red

smells like revenge

reach out your hand and She'll carry you away

our spirits are high

but I'm even higher, motherfucker

dragging our heels through the void

tick-tock, my friends

when everything goes to shit, where will you be?

fire a laser and pray to no one

THIS

IS

THE END

oh, i'm falling again

someone save—


	4. Before a Clap

One, two.

Grab your raygun and

get ready to shoot.

It's cold outside.

Three, four.

Check the windows, and 

lock the door.

They all need you to be brave.

Five, six.

No more fancy tricks.

It's time to be serious.

Seven, eight.

They won't be late.

They're on their way right now.

Nine, ten.

Get ready for another

firefight to begin.

May the Witch watch over all of our souls.


	5. late night thoughts in the middle of the desert that cloud my mind when i see you

Your name is sour on my tongue now

Cactus prickly

Things have changed out here

I don’t quite understand why things

happened like they did

Too much shit inside my head and

it’s like whatever brain cells are left

can’t remember how to exist when you

walk into the room

You’re battle-scarred and bloody

with childlike tears running down your face

How did this happen?

I hold my feelings inside until they’re

bursting out

I won’t let you see what you’ve done to me

Solar panels, humpbacked camels

Everything’s a mirage and the hallucination of

your shadow is not helping

Your lips are red like cherries,

red like poison

Red like regret and hope

and everything I don’t have

Fuck, I never wanted it to turn out this way

My mind short-circuits like I’m some kind of

robot without the right parts

Your skin glitters but fog clouds my vision

and I can’t focus anymore, anymore, anymore

My heart constricts and I just want you

near me again

But not this you

The you that still loved me

Can you love me?

 ~~please.~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. all alone

the clouds die and the androids cry

tears of longing and ones and zeroes

because out in the desert there

are no heroes

conflict of opinion

we’ll wonder who’ll win, then

black or white

or colors unite

nobody knows why we fight

sandpaper feathers

hands of leather

at least we’re all together.


	7. confessions

late nights tangled under blankets and living off each other’s warmth

torches, smoke tethered to the wind

we never thought we could make it here

you are everything to me


	8. a prayer to the phoenix witch

hallowed witch,

watch over us tonight.

protect our lives, our souls, our hearts.

save us in the name of destroya.

guard our spirits with your watchful eyes,

and defend our bodies against the weathering desert.

amen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good god some of these earlier chapters were shit  
> i'm working on it though  
> writing some un-shit poetry i mean


	9. how many times?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how.many.times.before.it's.over.for.you.

how many times can you count the stars with your eyes closed? how many times can you say your prayers when no god is listening? how many times can you fire a raygun and watch the energy soar through the air only to destroy? how many times can you breath softly and graze the surface of the earth with your fingertips? how many times can you patch up your crewmate’s wounds? how many times can you patch up your own wounds? how many times can you lie and say “it’s okay” when you know you’re going to die, and soon? how many times can you avoid the cry of the blackbirds when they come for you? how many times? how many times? how many times?


End file.
